The morning after
by lala3472
Summary: Takes place after the night of the ending of Episode 3:14. Just my opinion of how it should have gone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't own these character. I hope you enjoy. I had a lot of ideas of how it could have played out the morning after episode 3:14.**

**Elena POV**

Elena went to bed pissed. First Damon and then Stefan. She still loved Stefan but had feeling for Damon. It was so frustrating she could scream. Damon pissed her off an went off to do god knows what with god knows who. The day sucked and well the night was worse. She had to deal with Barbie original and that just straight up pissed her off. It was morning. She couldn't sleep what so ever. All she had in her mind was Damon and god damn dreams of him going off the deep end. She needed to see him. It was 6 and she couldn't sleep. You could tell she didn't sleep but she wasn't going to let Damon see that so she showered and did my makeup and hair. I was going to look gorgeous. I pulled on a cute top with lots of cleavage. I've learned the best way to get him happy is well to tease the shit out of him and it'll all be good, or hell maybe we could have another kiss. I had thought about it a lot lately. I wore a mini skirt and just hoped I didn't know the girl he probably took home last night. I pulled up to the house and I was about to knock and Stefan opened the door with a scared look.  
>"Hello." I said hesitantly. He looked pissed and was hiding something.<br>"You don't want to go up there," He said shaking his head.

"Who he'd bring home this time?" I asked pissed. He smirked. I was pissed he always did this when we fought.

"Don't go up there please." He said shaking his head. I pushed my way up to his room and knocked. He didn't answer.

"Damon get your ass up I want to talk to you." I yelled. He still didn't answer. I just went in. My patients were shot and well lack of sleep didn't help. As I opened the door I was shocked.

"What the flying fuck possessed you to bring home her. Of all people her. You couldn't pick a random girl at the bar? You chose the bitch that tried to kill me. Wow." I said about was going to walk out. I would give him a chance to answer but time was ticking.

"I'm not breakable." She said smiling. Damon finally realized I was there. He was a little shocked. I walked up and slapped her walking out. Damon yelled my name. I kept walking. He came running out of his room . He was stark naked. I was still pissed but damn what a body.

"Elena I'm sorry but you don't care so I needed a release." He said smirking. I'm sure Stefan was enjoying this.

"Okay, I understand that but why fucking Rebekah. She is the queen of all bitches with the exception of Katherine but I'd say Rebekah takes the cake." I yelled. Rebekah came out. She was dressed and kissed Damon's cheek walking by and saying let's do it again. I pushed her down the stairs for that comment.. I just smiled as I did it. Damon was angry. He had a glare for Rebekah that could kill. "Fuck you bitch." I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you would care. I care too much." He said with that damn smile knowing he was pissed. I smiled back.

"I do care, Damon I care more than you may think. That kiss hasn't left my memory. Actually it's been on my mind quite a bit. So tell me I don't care again. We had a simple fight. I said the wrong thing. I couldn't fucking sleep last night. I feel like shit. I'll talk to you later." I said walking down the stairs. I saw the bourbon out. Thank god. I poured a drink and downed it in one drink. Damon was by my side semi dressed by then. Stefan just looked at me scared. Damon pulled me into him. I tried fighting him off. I lost the battle.  
>"Elena stop and listen." He said pissed.<br>"NO." I said finally getting out of his hold. Stefan was watching the interaction. He was looking at us curiously of all things.  
>"Well, well they are fighting." He murmured.<p>

"Shut up Brother." Damon said standing in front of me.  
>"Out of my way." I yelled with a look of determination.<p>

"NO, I am not. We are going to talk." He said with a look that I probably wouldn't win. I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"NO The bitch did enough talking." I said as I tried to side step him again. Somehow I ended up in a fucking corner. I was screwed. His face was only in inch away. I had a look to kill.  
>"Elena. She doesn't speak for me. You know that. You of all people should know I speak for myself." He said looking in my eyes.<p>

"Then talk, give me a good reason to not walk out of this house and not talk to you for a while." I yelled at him.

"Because you need us. We are your protectors and you know damn well that I will be in the shadows making sure you are okay. NO MATTER HOW PISSED YOU ARE. I LOVE YOU. YOU KNOW THAT." He said raising his voice. I pushed my way out of the corner somehow. I started walking towards the door.

"I know, I know you will always be there in the shadows making sure I am safe. Who's to say I don't love you. I never said I didn't." I said a few feet from the door. He was in my face with a look of surprise that quickly died and his cold hard eyes looked at me.

"Elena. You have never said anything. Last time I tried anything you said it was wrong. It wasn't right at the time. Is it right now?" He asked pissed.

"Nope." I said trying to side step him again. He had his hands on my waist with a look that I couldn't deny. I knew that look. It was the same look he had when he kissed me determination. His hard body was pressing me up against the door. His marble chest was amazing. I was starting to become aroused. He smirked. Stefan fucking laughed.

"Fuck off Stefan." I yelled.  
>"What can't deny my brother?" He asked. "I knew you two had something."<p>

"We don't. I'm leaving. Bye." I said trying to push him off me. Fuck this was pointless.

"NO you're not. It'll take a lot more to be able to leave. We need to talk obviously." He said pissed.

"NO we don't. You made it clear with your actions that you don't care." I said knowing it would hit a nerve.

"Oh really. I don't care. I do care. At least I didn't go on a killing spree. I could have." He said pushing into me even more. I could feel his member on my core. I looked at him.

"Yeah, that's a great way to answer that." I said even more pissed but I was holding back a moan as he caressed my sides.

"Oh you know I care and you can feel how I feel about you." He said looking at me.  
>"Yeah you find me hot. So." I said shrugging. I hit a nerve. He crashed his lips to mine and I couldn't resist. I had wanted it for a while. Our tongues massaged each other's. He pulled away.<br>"I see you don't care at all. That is why you stopped me right." He said irritated.

"Damon don't push it." I said pissed knowing he was right.

"I'm right you know it. Can we please talk?" He said irritated. Stefan made a comment I didn't catch. Damon did.

"Brother say another word and I will stake you." He said to him. Wow, that must have hit a nerve.

"Oh brother, you have no idea what you are about to get yourself into." He said laughing and walking away.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked Stefan looking at him with a glare.  
>"Nothing, he'll be even more pussy whipped by you than he was before if you give him a chance." He said walking out of the room.<p>

"I'm going to shower. Please, and I am begging you to stay. I want to talk to you about this. If I knew last night of what I do now we wouldn't be having this argument. I'm going to go shower. Please, if you need a drink. Have at it. You know where the stash is but please at least be semi sober to talk." He said smiling. I nodded. I had planned on leaving but those damn blue eyes of his and that kiss changed my mind. "Promise."

"Yes Damon. I promise. I'll try not to get too drunk." I said irritated.

"Thank you. As much as I love it when you are drunk I want to have a real conversation with you." He said looking at me seriously. I nodded. "Thank you. I'll be quick."

"Okay." I said walking into the parlor where the alcohol was and my glass was filled. I chuckled. "Thank you."

"I figured you may need it. What is it with you two?" He asked. I shrugged. "I saw it before I left. You knew saying he didn't care would piss him off."

"Yeah I did. Stefan he slept with Rebekah. The bitch tried to kill me at the hospital and you wonder why I'm pissed." I asked.

"Elena I know why but it's not for the reason you may be thinking. Your jealous and hurt." He said smirking. " I saw it at the bon fire. You had the same look as you did last night with him dancing with Rebekah. It was a quick glance but you should know. I do catch those things." He said looking at me with a questioning look. Yeah I was jealous. I won't admit that just yet.

"I was not jealous." I said irritated.

"That's another lie. You know it. You can't lie to me. You may have Damon fooled but not me." He said laughing with that damn smile. I sipped my glass. I fell silent and sat down.

"Leave me alone please." I said as tears started to form. He looked at me gauging me.

"Elena, you're about to cry. I hit a nerve and you can't deny it anymore." He said. I tried ignoring him. "He loves you. You know that. I'm not the old Stefan. I'm not nice and honestly. I am happy I shut off my emotions. I wasn't protecting you. I was keeping you happy when he was the one truly saving you. I couldn't make the decisions he made. He kept you alive not me. It's true what I said though. You already have him wrapped around your finger."

He walked out of the room. I started balling. I couldn't deny my feelings. I was hurt badly by Damon sleeping with Rebekah. I sipped my drink as I sat there in silence. I heard footsteps. I didn't even turn around. He came in front of me pulling my chin up looking at me with those blue eyes. He was guilty of his actions and his eyes were showing it.  
>"I'm sorry. I flipped the switch. Why are you crying? What Stefan say to you to make you cry?" He asked. I heard Stefan walk in.<p>

"I didn't say anything other than the truth. It wasn't in a mean way." He said walking back out.

"It's true he only said the truth. I was holding onto the old Stefan and I know now he will never be the same. I pushed my feelings back for you because of it. I was jealous at the bon fire of Rebekah. I'm hurt." I said in tears. He picked me up and put me in his lap. I just looked down.

"I know. I saw it. I was just waiting. Elena I shouldn't have done what I did last night. I was hurt as well. You know how I get. I'm sorry. I love you and I shouldn't have done that. Hell I shouldn't have kept you from leaving but honestly I'm glad I did. Did Stefan say anything else?"

"Yeah, that he wasn't the one saving me you were in the past. He was right." I said with a tear falling.

"Yeah, I made all the hard decisions and still I will deal with your wrath if it keeps you safe. No matter where it goes." He said smiling.

"I know. I'm scared. I know I have feelings. I do. "I said with tears falling.  
>"I know. I see it, it is up to you whether you take that next step. Would I be happy? Oh yeah, I would be ecstatic. Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked smiling.<br>"No, I didn't sleep at all. I tossed and turned. I'll think about it." I said finishing my drink.

"Follow me." He said smiling. "You need sleep and hell that'll make you sleep pretty damn good. I know."

"I'm sleeping in the same sheets the bitch slept in." I said irritated. He laughed.

"Do you really think I wouldn't change those sheets? I'm burning them actually. I honestly don't know what I was thinking last night. I changed them before I showered." He said smiling and pulling me towards the stairs. "Either I drive you home or you stay and sleep it off here. It's not like rick would care if you came home drunk but he just got back from the hospital and he needs his rest. I know he is capable of taking care of himself. He assured me that as well."

"I know. Okay." I said sadly. He smiled that beautiful smile.

"Plus I wouldn't mind getting some more sleep as well. I wasn't woken up in the nicest way. I need more sleep." He said looking at me. "But I really wouldn't mind waking up next to you one bit or even getting yelled at on occasion to wake up."

"No promises but I will think about it." I said smiling. He nodded as we made it to his room and he opened the door. He went to his closet and grabbed a pair of flannel pants throwing them to me.

"I'll step outside." He said vanishing out the door and shutting it. I stripped and put my skirt on the dresser, and told him he could come back in as I placed my cell on the nightstand. He smiled as I laid on his side of the bed. I was not going to be on the side Rebekah was on. No way in hell.

"They are a little big." I said with a smile. He laughed.  
>"You can sleep in your underwear for I care. I'll be good." He said. I laughed.<p>

"I'm fine. They are comfortable." I said smiling.  
>"Good. I love the skirt by the way. Very sexy. Why did you wear that outfit anyway?" He asked chuckling.<p>

"I had a plan." I said smiling. I wasn't going to divulge it. "No, I'm not telling you either."

"Damn. I want to know now." He said smiling that gorgeous smile and looking into my eyes.  
>"Nope." I said as he crawled into the bed. He was keeping his distance. I curled up next to him laying my head on his chest.<p>

"Glad you're comfortable." He said smiling and kissing my forehead "Sleep sweetie. I'm not far behind you."

"Okay." I said smiling and closing my eyes. I was out like a light.

**Damon POV**

Well the morning wasn't completely horrible I had her in my arms and in my bed. She had finally admitted her feelings after I forced her to. I knew it was a 50/50 shot if I did. I know she is stubborn. She was asleep on my chest as her phone went off. It was Rick.

"Hey Rick." I said.

"Why are you answering her phone? What's wrong?" He asked. I laughed. She groggily said my name. "What the hell?"

"She evidently didn't sleep last night and came over here chewed my ass for sleeping with Rebekah. Well she used the term queen of all bitches." I said about to finish.

"You what?" He yelled.

"Damnit Rick I was hurt, I flipped the switch. I was wrong I admitted that. After the entire ass chewing and her yelling at me. We talked and she had a few drinks in the midst of it. I wasn't going to let her drive home." I said irritated.

"Okay, is she okay now?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, she only had 2 drinks but she had bourbon. It was my best I had." I said laughing. "She went and got it herself."

"OH, I see." He said laughing. "Yeah, your shit is strong."

"Yeah, so she is sleeping it off." I said smiling looking down at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just concerned." He said. "She wasn't here and it was 7 in the morning and she wasn't home. I knew you two fought last night, I had an idea she would be over their sometime today just not this early." He said laughing.  
>"How'd she handle the shock of Rebekah?" He asked laughing.<p>

"Well needless to say she was pissed and almost left. I stopped her. She yelled I yelled. The usual." I said laughing.

"You two fight like a fucking married couple. You always have." He said laughing.

"Yeah, I know." I said laughing. "I need sleep. I just thought I'd let you know she was okay."

"Thanks Damon. Will I be seeing her later?" He asked curiously.

"Probably. She did say she would think about giving me a chance. I am sure she'll be home sometime." I said smiling and chuckling. I knew what he was thinking.

"Damon, that's awesome. Don't wear her out too much. I know how you are." He said I laughed.

"So basically you are giving me permission." I asked laughing. "I doubt it would get that far anyway and it will probably be a long time and well a lot of nights of blue balls."

"Damon don't even start with that. You realize she hasn't been with anyone since Stefan right." He asked.  
>"Yeah, I do. I've been here the whole time." I said laughing.<p>

"Just don't push her please." He said in a fatherly tone.

"I won't. Call if you need anything." I said laughing. I wouldn't push her. I was just happy she was next to me cuddling.

"Okay, talk to you later." He said hanging up. I smiled looking at her sleeping. She sighed in her sleep. I laughed and slowly drifted off to sleep. I had a dream of her. It was beautiful. She was in a beautiful dress and we were dancing. It was similar to last night. I woke up to her tossing and turning. I pulled her close and she stopped and I drifted back to sleep. It was noon when I woke up she was still sleeping. I laid there just smiling. She was my angel. My savior the one who brought back my humanity. Her eyes fluttered open. I smiled. I was hard and her grinding on me wasn't helping. I wasn't complaining though. She was aroused. I smirked. She shrugged.

"You are how'd you put it handsome, gorgeous, irresistible." She said smiling. I laughed. Leave it to her to turn my words around on me.

"And your point." I said with a smirk. She laughed and kissed my cheek. I looked at her curiously.

"I've decided to give you a chance." She said. I was ecstatic. I kissed her on the lips. She deepened it. I moaned. She smirked pulling away.

"Mr. Salvatore, did you like that?" She asked smirking.  
>"Elena I am having enough problems not ravishing you right now. That top is quite tantalizing and well after our little fight at the door you created an issue. I took care of it and now it's back. Unless that's what you want?" I said smirking. She shrugged smiling with an I dare you look and try it. I crashed my lips to hers and rolled on top of her. She moaned my name. I broke the kiss and smirked. "Yes or no?"<p>

"Maybe." She said crashing her lips to mine. To say I was controlling my urge was an understatement. She fought for dominance. I held her down. She was enjoying it. I started kissing down her neck and cleavage line.

"Damon. Please." She moaned. I looked at her questioningly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. If she wasn't sure I wasn't going to continue.

"Please Damon. I need you. I've always needed you." She said. I had the green light. I kissed back up her neck nibbling on her earlobe and whispering if she was sure. She shivered. I smiled. She nodded at me and moaned in pleasure. I peppered kisses on her jaw line and crashed her lips to mine making small circles on her core through her pants she was bucking. My god did her arousal smell amazing. I growled. She smiled. I sat her up to remove her shirt and quickly unhooking her bra as I worked my way down to my pants and slid them off her with my teeth. She was in a lace thong making me moan and black lace of all things. I kissed my way back up although I really wanted to taste her.

"I know your ulterior motive you had this morning. Black lace huh?" I asked smiling. She shrugged. I plunged 2 fingers inside pumping slowly. Fuck me she was tight. "Answer me please."

"I wanted you." She moaned.  
>"Me, why?" I asked as I sped up. She was moaning even more. She was bucking her hips and she was wet.<p>

"Because I knew I had feelings for you and I wanted to make it work." She moaned. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said smiling as I sped up to a quicker pace making her buck. I knew she was close. She was moaning my name as a prayer. She yelled my name as she came. I quickly pulled out my fingers licking them and delving my tongue into her folds flowing of her sweet nectar moaning as I did causing another orgasm. She was shaking as I licked her clean. I peppered kisses up her stomach as I made my way up very slowly. She crashed her lips to mine as I pressed my member to her core. She moaned.

"I need you inside." She moaned. I smiled.

"As you wish." I said smiling sliding my pants off and slowly entering her core. She was even tighter , I moaned as I entered her. She gasp as my full length was inside. She wiggled with a smile on her face along with pleasure.  
>"Fuck me." She moaned. I shook my head.<br>"No, I want to make love. You aren't just a fuck." I said smiling causing her to smile. I would make her feel more pleasure than she had ever felt. I slowly thrusted making her feel every inch as I pinned her to the bed. She moaned as I nibbled on her neck and moved down her collar bone and to her perky nipples taking one inside my mouth making her moan with each nibble, flick and lick giving attention to both. She was screaming in pleasure. I had waited a long time for this and I would take my time. I kissed every inch of her skin. Her pulse was driving me crazy. I could feel her walls about to clench and as they did she screamed my name again them trying to milk me. I held it off I wouldn't be able to much longer. I grabbed the headboard and started thrusting hard and fast causing her to moan. She was on the edge and I was too. As her walls clenched for the third time I went over the edge with her almost collapsing on her as we screamed each other's name. I had one of the most powerful orgasms I've had. My seed flowed in her. My senses were going crazy. I sadly pulled out causing her to whimper. I chuckled.  
>"I liked you inside." She moaned. I was hard again.<p>

"I can go back in." I said smirking. She nodded and I entered her again thrusting hard and fast. She moaned and screamed as I thrusted deep inside switching positions as I came from behind the second time she about collapsed as she rode through the orgasm and sent me over the edge. I laid her down on the bed and rolled beside her. She smiled up at me. We laid there in silence. I heard her stomach growl. Oh shit I wonder if she ate anything today.

"You hungry?" I asked smiling. She nodded. She was worn out. I kissed her cheek. "You want to go to the grill, it's about 4."

"Yeah, that would be awesome." She said. "But I want a shower first. I hope you will join."

"Oh count me in. I'll massage each and every muscle that is sore. I know you will be." I said smirking.  
>"I don't doubt that." She said laughing. "I don't regret it though."<p>

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." I said smiling and packing her to the bathroom. I started the shower and we had yet another round in the shower. I made good on massaging every muscle of her body. She got dressed in her skirt that barely covered her ass. I growled as she slid it on. She giggled. I came up behind her pulling her to me and whispering in her ear. "You're a little tease and I really love that skirt."

"I do too." She said as she finished pulling on her shirt. I could see her cleavage. This girl would be the death of me. I dressed in my usual and grabbed the keys to the Camaro. She wasn't driving I was. She looked at me smiling.

"What's going through that pretty little head of yours?" I asked. She smiled and walked over.

"I'm glad I made my mind up to give you a chance. It has been one of the best decisions I have made." She said with a smile and kissing me passionately.

"I am too and that is true, but you keep this up we won't be leaving for the grill." I said smirking. She broke the kiss and we went to leave. Stefan was downstairs.

"I see you two made up." He said laughing.

"A few times." Elena said. I about choked. She looked at me shrugging. He laughed. I expected him to be pissed. I knew he still loved her but I think he finally was willing to give up to see me happy. I'd have to thank him for that. I think he talked a little bit of sense in her while I was in the shower. He nodded to me. I mouthed thank you. He nodded with a genuine smile. Maybe he wasn't so far gone and could feel. Elena had chosen to give me a chance. I was happy. We left for the grill. I wanted to stop by and see Alaric before maybe he could come too. As we pulled up Elena smiled.  
>"You already told him haven't you?" She asked laughing.<p>

"To an extent, he knows you are giving me a chance." I said smiling. "And he told me not to wear you out. I didn't expect it to happen though. I'll be honest."

"Great." She said laughing. "With the time. I'm sure he has figured it out."

"Maybe, Maybe not." I said smiling and giving her a kiss. We walked hand in hand to the door. We went in to find him on the couch watching TV.

"Want to go to the Grill with us?" I asked. He jumped. We chuckled. Elena was glowing. I swear.

"Damnit Damon warn me you're in the house." He said laughing "I would love to. Has Elena eaten?"

She looked away. He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Didn't think so."

"I thought she ate breakfast." I said. She shook her head laughing.  
>"I was so irritated I just left this morning. The alcohol didn't help either. I slept well." She said laughing.<p>

"I'm sure you didn't sleep till this afternoon. Both of your guys hair is wet. I can put it together. I don't want to know details." He said I laughed. Elena just shrugged and laughed. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"I'm not sure." She said , "Possibly."

"I doubt it." He said laughing and getting up. "I'm ready."

"Let's go, Hey at least she can't get pregnant." I said chuckling.

"Don't say that. She's supernatural you never know." He said chuckling.  
>"I'd be happy to be a father." I said smiling. She looked up at me curiously. I kissed her on the lips. Rick looked at me raising his eyebrows. "It's true. I'm a softy with kids."<p>

"I'd love to see this." Elena said smiling. I smiled at her shrugging.  
>"Maybe one day." I said looking at her with only love. We walked out to the Camaro and headed off to the Grill. It wasn't too full. Matt was there. I felt horrible for him getting a broken hand.<p>

"Hey guys, Damon thank you. It could have been worse." He said. I smiled.  
>"No problem Matt. You shouldn't have been caught in the crossfire of it. I'll take care of the hospital bill for you." I said smiling.<br>"You don't have to. What do you want to eat guys?" He asked with a smile. He looked at Elena curiously. We told him our order.

"Are you two?" He asked not able to say it.

"Yeah, I'm giving him a chance. Even though he made huge mistake last night." She said looking at the area Rebekah was in.

"Damon your one lucky man. You are lucky she didn't rip you apart. Elena can is pretty strong." He said chuckling.

"Yeah, I got my ass chewed a lot." I said smiling at her. She kissed me cheek. He laughed.  
>"Your whipped." He said laughing.<p>

"I Know. I'm lucky she didn't try to stake me." I said lowly. He nodded.

"It's all good now. The queen of all bitches will not touch him again as long as I am around." She said smiling at a glaring Rebekah. I laughed. She was the jealous type. I could handle that.

"I don't think so either. Damon won't want to let you out of his sight." Matt said laughing. I nodded. "You're a danger magnet."

"Yes she is and goes on suicide missions as well. Like last night. Still not happy about that but it all turned out well." I said looking at her smiling.

"I lived through it." She said smirking. Matt laughed and muttered she'll be an even bigger handful. Alaric looked at the 2 of us and smiled.

"Why didn't I see this earlier. I knew the attraction but wow. Elena you fight like husband and wife." He said sarcastically.  
>"So, and your point." She said. I laughed.<p>

"Oh, I see. That little idea doesn't bother you now does it?" Rick said chuckling. She went quiet. "I take that as a no."

Bonnie walked in and sat down putting her hand on my shoulder. She cringed.

"What the hell? I really didn't need to see that." She said making us all laugh. "Well at least we will know she is safe."

"Sorry ." Elena said shamelessly. Rebekah was walking over. She muttered something about not afraid to use her powers. She walked away.

"So, you two are together. I see that. I'm happy for you both. You have some explaining to do to Caroline she'll be here in a few." Bonnie said and as she said it Caroline walked in. She laughed and looked at me curiously.

"Explain what?" She asked, and her eyes went wide.

"Blondie figured it out." Damon said laughing.  
>"No freaking way. Finally." Caroline said laughing.<p>

"Yeah, I woke up to her not at the house at 7 this morning." Alaric said laughing "Damon answered her phone telling me she was sleeping as she said his name."

"Oh really." Caroline said laughing. "Elena you have a glow too."

"Shut up Care." Elena said laughing. I nodded. Matt showed up with food and took the others orders. He was going on break soon. He brought food out shortly and sat down.

"So how's your day going?" Matt asked.

"Amazing." Elena said smiling. He rolled his eyes. The others laughed and said good. Dinner was great she was starving. Rick looked at me laughing. She told him to shut up. I smirked. Liz walked in. Great who died now?

"Everything is fine Damon. Don't worry." She said making Elena laughed. She looked at her curiously. "Is she drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk, I was drunk this morning." She said smiling. Liz looked at me curiously.

"We both had a bad morning. She needed more than coffee to get her through." I said smiling. She shook her head.

"The normal fight, she yells you yell. Like a damn married couple." Liz said laughing.

"Yeah, exactly." Rick said laughing. "It may just happen too."

She looked very confused.

"They are together now." Bonnie said laughing. Liz looked at her funny with a smile at Me.

"Finally convinced the girl you loved to give you a shot. " She asked with a smiled. I nodded kissing her cheek. She laughed looking at me. "You two have looked in love for the longest damn time. It's about time it finally happened."

"I agree." They all said making us laugh. I felt like a teenager again and it wasn't such a bad feeling. Liz went and got her order. We paid our bill and Matt was about to go back on shift. I told him to follow.  
>"Let me help you heal." I said. His eyes got big. "Just a few drops and you'll heal quickly. You won't have to even have the brace on tomorrow."<p>

He nodded and we headed around back. The Sheriff came out and around the corner. We were out back. She nodded as I bit my wrist and offered it to Matt. He took a few gulps and pulled away. He moved his hand a little bit and was a tad bit shocked. I laughed.

"You'll heal quickly." I said laughing. The Sheriff laughed at Matt's expression. We saw Stefan walking up laughing. Matt went back in still moving his hand I laughed.

"So what's planned for the night or do I need to leave the house" Stefan said laughing. I chuckled. He didn't have to leave. The others looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Wow, you're taking it well." Ric said shocked. He shrugged

"She's happy. I knew I holding her back. I am not the old Stefan she was holding onto." He said smiling at her. "She knows that now. When she started crying after he went to shower this morning, in a way told her to let go."

Elena nodded smilingly. I smiled and thanked him.

"You're welcome. I am going out of town for a few days, maybe more. Just don't forget to invite me to the wedding. Don't deny it brother and I know that look." Stefan said smiling Ric laughed.

"How long do you say?" He asked as if we weren't standing there.

"Maybe a year, but with Caroline planning sooner. I know how those girls plan. They know how to get a hold of me." Stefan said about to walk off.

"Wait Stefan." She said. He turned around confused

"Yeah, Elena." He said curiously.

"Be safe," she said smiling and kissing his cheek.

"What about Klaus?" Ric asked curiously.

**A/N- i HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. pLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE CHANCE. i'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I don't own these characters. Sorry about the mess up on the previous 2****nd**** chapter. I posted a section that was in the previous chapter. I love reviews. If you have a chance please leave a review.**

**Previously in The morning after**

**Damon POV**

"Let me help you heal." I said. His eyes got big. "Just a few drops and you'll heal quickly. You won't have to even have the brace on tomorrow."

He nodded and we headed around back. The Sheriff came out and around the corner. She nodded as I bit my wrist and offered it to Matt. He took a few gulps and pulled away. He moved his hand a little bit and was a tad bit shocked. I laughed.

"You'll heal quickly." I said laughing. The Sheriff laughed at Matt's expression. We saw Stefan walking up laughing. Matt went back in still moving his hand I laughed.

"So what's planned for the night or do I need to leave the house" Stefan said laughing. I chuckled. He didn't have to leave. The others looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Wow, you're taking it well." Ric said shocked. He shrugged

"She's happy. I knew I holding her back. I am not the old Stefan she was holding onto." He said smiling at her. "She knows that now. When she started crying after he went to shower this morning, in a way told her to let go."

Elena nodded smilingly. I smiled and thanked him.

"You're welcome. I am going out of town for a few days, maybe more. Just don't forget to invite me to the wedding. Don't deny it brother and I know that look." Stefan said smiling Ric laughed.

"How long do you say?" He asked as if we weren't standing there.

"Maybe a year, but with Caroline planning sooner. I know how those girls plan. They know how to get a hold of me." Stefan said about to walk off.

"Wait Stefan." She said. He turned around confused

"Yeah, Elena." He said curiously.

"Be safe," she said smiling and kissing his cheek.

"What about Klaus?" Ric asked curiously.

**Chapter 2**

**Damon POV**

"If you need help let me know. I won't be far. Just doing some searching." He said walking out.

"His dimmer switch is flipped." I said smirking. He laughed and said yeah. He was right I had the look and I was planning. Elena had basically said she'd say yes by her silence.

"Damon what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Elena said laughing. The others were holding back a laugh.

'Do you remember everything I say?" I asked laughing. Rick rolled his eyes.

"Damon, she's a woman. You will regret multiple smartass comments you have made. They remember everything." He said laughing. "You still haven't figured that out?"

"Well I have never thought about a future." I said shrugging. I really never had. I had used women to feed and compelled them to leave when I was bored as bad as that sounds.

"Really?" Elena asked smiling.

"Yeah, you are the only one I would want a future with." I said smiling and kissing her. Bonnie looked at me curiously. I knew the next question.

"Not even Katherine?" Elena asked curiously.

"In the beginning yes, but as I got to know her I knew it would never be right. She wanted my brother and I don't share. She would have never settled down. I know now she really didn't care about me and it shows in her actions." I said smiling and shrugging.

"I was just curious." She said smiling.

"I knew someone would ask. I was expecting it." I said smiling at her. I was truly in love and I had been for a long while. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said smiling and kissing me. I kissed her back passionately. Bonnie choked. Elena looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry." I said shrugging. Elena laughed

"Aren't you shameless." Rick said laughing. Well that was mild compared to earlier.

"Me? Stefan made a comment about making up and she told him a few times and shrugged. I about choked." I said chuckling. Caroline about spewed coke out of nose.

"Wow," Bonnie said laughing and looking at Elena shaking her head.

"What's up with you and Klaus?" Elena asked Blondie curiously. I was curious too.

"No clue, he's actually really sweet." Caroline said smiling. That was a shocker." He's an amazing artist."

"You've grown to like him?" Elena asked amused. I don't know why she would be amused.

"I don't know. I have mixed emotions." She said smiling. I understood. I still didn't like the guy. He killed Elena and well if she came back a vampire I would be the one to stake her and I would have staked myself.

"Thank you again for your honesty." Klaus said walking in kissing her cheek. She didn't push him away. He looked at Elena. "I see you and Damon made up."

"We have and please tell Barbie to stay the fuck away from my friends and myself. I will find a dagger and drive it in her heart not blinking actually smiling." Elena said in a tone to listen and don't piss me off.

"Don't worry, Kol is on a short leash as is Rebekah for their actions." Klaus said laughing and smiled at Caroline walking away to Rebekah. She made a snide comment. He told her to shut the fuck up. Elena thanked him for that and he turned and smiled genuinely at her. She had a sad look.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I was curious. She was happy and now she was sad. That wasn't Elena.

"I'll tell you later." She said sadly. I was concerned now. Rick saw it.  
>"Okay," I said concerned. Blondie looked at her concerned as did Bonnie. What the hell was wrong?<p>

"We ready to go?" I asked. They nodded looking at Elena, we hopped in our cars.

"No sex while I'm in here please." Rick said laughing. It still didn't make Elena smile.

"We won't. If it's alright I'll pack some clothes and stay with Damon." Elena said smiling at me. It didn't show in her eyes.

"Of course." Rick said smiling.

"I'd rather drive you Rick since you're not supposed to be driving." I said laughing. "Plus her car is at the boarding house."

"Yeah, Yeah," He said as I pulled up to the Gilbert residence. Elena hopped out of the car and ran into the house to go pack some clothes.  
>"Are you really serious about what you said earlier? Do you have any clue what is wrong with Elena?" Rick asked seriously. I honestly had no clue.<p>

"Dead serious. I want to make her my wife. I have no clue what's wrong your guess is as good as mine." I said looking at him curiously. "Would you give me permission?"

"I would I was just curious." Rick said smiling.

"Rick I love her and she loves me with all my flaws." I said smiling as she walked up with a bag. She was curious to what we were talking about. I chuckled.

"Nothing for you to worry about princess." I told her smiling. She was a little happier I was still concerned.

"Somehow I think I should be worried." She said laughing. I sped out of the driveway earing a look from her. I laughed. Everyone was waiting in the living room. I laughed Rick grabbed a glass of bourbon. He brought over 2 Elena stole a drink and the others laughed. Only Elena could get away with that.

"I'll need it to tell you guys this." She said sadly. I poured another glass.

"She took some blood and put it in the wine for the originals. She can't kill Klaus by himself. She said it would take time but if Klaus dies they all die." She said with a half-smile. It wasn't bad I still don't know why she was sad. "It killed me to watch Elijah drink it. I wanted to knock the drink out of his hand. I wanted to tell him. He has been loyal to us mostly and I want him on our side."

I understood now.

"Why the hell didn't you talk to me first?" Bonnie yelled. "I know that spell. It's not a good one. If she fucks up you die too."

"Hell no, I'll kill the bitch." I said. The others nodded.

"I know I should have. It was either I give it or she takes it forcefully." Elena said frustrated.

"If my neck hadn't been snapped. I could have helped." I said looking at Elena.

"It wouldn't have even happened if you knew. She did a privacy spell." Elena said irritated.

"I know fine. I'll drop it babe." I said sighing. It was pointless to argue. It was done and over with. Rick laughed. "I won't let you put yourself in harm's way though. You can hate me all you want. I will still love you. I like you alive. "

"That woman is sick. She wants to kill her kids. She's got something wrong in the head" Blondie said irritated. She had a reason in my book.

"She has been locked in a casket for a thousand years. I'd expect some resentment." I said shrugging. Elena and Blondie glared at me. They were scary together.

"I still couldn't kill my children. Klaus and Elijah aren't too bad." Blondie said sadly. Wow, this was weird.

"Yeah, I know I hated lying to Elijah." Elena said sadly.

"Wow, this is a change of heart." Rick said confused. "I can see Elijah not Klaus."

"He may have had a wakeup call when his family went after him at the dinner party." I said laughing. That was funny shit.

"What do we do?" Blondie asked curiously.  
>"I don't know honestly. I want to tell him." Elena said shrugging. I understood Elijah kept his word, he also saved her from Rebekah.<p>

"Bonnie can you reverse the spell?" I asked "I hate that I am honestly saying this."

"Can we lock her back up?" Elena asked.

"Maybe, but if she already started the spell we'll have to stop it. Is she here in physical form or somehow from the other side?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"She's not a ghost but she has them working on the other side to keep her in a physical form. Is all I know." Elena said irritated. I understand now.  
>"Basically we can't kill her?" I said annoyed. I hated not being able to take out threats. Damn magic.<p>

"Well she is doing it to balance it out for what she did." Elena said looking at Bonnie pleading to help.

"She's worse than Klaus." I said frustrated. Elena agreed.

"Your right Damon she can't be killed sadly." Bonnie said. The little witch was actually for me killing her I like this. Elena informed Bonnie that Finn was with her when she talked to her. "It does if I can break the hold she has on him. It will keep her from continuing through the spell steps."

Bonnie was calling Lucy in on this. I didn't blame her she was going against the other side and the power of the 100 dead witches were revoked. We could start as soon as Lucy got here and lure Finn away. Elena could help with that all we had to do was have Elijah and him over.

"Can I be present?" I asked curiously. I made the mistake before. I did need to let her make decisions but I wasn't going to step aside completely.

"Yeah, just in case I need help." She said. I was relieved.

"I'm calling Stefan in on this. They are older and stronger no matter what but the more help the better." I said smiling at Elena she smiled back. I dialed Stefan he was only out hunting and would be back in 5 minutes. I was pissed to know he knew what was going on. I pushed the anger back. It did make sense he brought her home last night.

"That was a short vacation." He said as he walked in not 3 minutes after I called. Bonnie was on the phone with Lucy. She was flying in tomorrow at 6. I was picking her up. She made a comment about actually having to sleep tonight. We would sleep.

"Don't worry Bon Bon." Elena said smiling. I pulled her close kissing her cheek and nibbling on her earlobe. Stefan shook his head.

"Do you need a ride home?" Blondie asked Rick. I laughed.  
>"Yeah, I rode with them." He said laughing.<p>

"Where's Lucy's flight number." I asked curiously. Bonnie was going to text it to Elena. Elena ran upstairs and gave him her car keys. She didn't think she'd be driving much and she was right. I would drive her as much as she let me. They laughed when I said I wanted to drive my girl around.

"Maybe I'll let you drive." I said laughing.  
>"You better." She said smirking. She was damn lucky to get to drive my car. Stefan lowly said whipped. I flipped him off. Blondie laughed hearing it.<p>

"Maybe," I said laughing.

"Hey rick, can I sleep on the couch?" Stefan asked laughing. "Vampire hearing is a curse with my brother."

"Yeah, go ahead as long is Elena is okay with it." Rick said laughing. She nodded laughing. I know she didn't care if he stayed over there. We'd have privacy and I didn't blame him. It was a curse to hear them for me when they were together. They were heading out and Bonnie needed to find the spell. We were alone and I had a few things in mind.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the mix up earlier. I love feedback. Please leave a review if you have a chance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I have a lot more in store for you in this story. I love your feedback. Have a wonderful rest of the week.**

**Chapter 3**

**Damon POV**

"Damon, I haven't went and seen my parents and Aunt Jenna in a while. Do you mind going?" She asked sadly. That wasn't what I had in mind but I would go for her. She needed that comfort I would do that for her.

"No, I'll go. It's getting dark and I can scare the monsters away. Oh wait I'd be the only monster there." I said smiling hoping to get smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you're not a monster." She said irritated. That wasn't what I was going for. " Let go."

"I slapped her ass and we headed out to visit her parents. We pulled up to the cemetery. She smiled as she got out and reached for my hand as we approached we saw 2 figures waiting at the marker.

"Mom, Dad?" She asked curiously.

"Yes it's us." They said smiling. She looked a lot like her mom. "Hello Damon."

"Hello Ma'am, Hello sir." I said formally. It was habit for me growing up in the time period I did.

"No need to be formal. Do you have anything you need to ask?" Her dad asked.

"Elena can I speak to your dad for second, only a second?" I said smiling. I didn't want to take time from a rare chance of her seeing her parents and actually getting to talk to her. She nodded walking away with Miranda.

"Thank you Miranda." I said and she nodded and smiled.  
>"She misses you dearly." I said sadly.<br>"We do too. I'm happy she has you. I've seen your past actions. I've also seen you watch over her. "Her dad said smiling. He had forgiven me for my past actions. I was thankful for that.

"I regret most of my past actions. I do have a question, would you give me permission to take her hand in marriage?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"I do son. I know what you are and I know you don't think you'll have forever with her but you will. You'll see. Also you will receive a gift don't worry when it happens. You'll be okay." He said smiling. "We will be watching over him as well. You will be an amazing parent."

"I can't have children. I don't understand." I said confused. I couldn't procreate. We loved to try but through my existence I've never had a child.

"It can happen. Believe me it's in your fate as it was for your brother to save Elena." He said smiling. "Elena needs to be surprised and you can't tell her. Thank Ric for us as well. He has helped so much. Jenna has said wonderful things about him. He does drink but has never put Elena in danger. That is what matters."

"I will. Is Jenna able to speak to me and Elena?" I asked he nodded.  
>"Hello ass." She said. I laughed. Typical Jenna. She wasn't afraid to tell me off.<p>

"Hello Jenna. We miss you Rick misses you too. You thought I was hot at one point." I said laughing.

"I know, Tell him his luck will change and ditch the Looney toon doctor." She said making me laugh. She was a Looney toon doctor.

"I will." I said smiling.

"Damon treat her well and congratulations. I never thought I'd tell that and be happy to say it. I know you love her. Let her know although I wasn't a vampire very long it isn't all bad." She said smiling. It wasn't horrible once you got past the whole drinking blood issue.

"Thank your brother for saving her." Her dad said smiling.

"I will, Elena will want to talk to you." I said smiling. I didn't know if she would ever have this chance and I didn't want to take her chance away. She came walking up as if she was on cue.

"Dad, I know he is going to ask." She said smiling in tears " I miss you."

"We've watched you all along. You've turned into an amazing woman and look forward to watching you through your life. We miss you too sweetie." Her dad said smiling. It was amazing to watch them interact. She was a daddy's girl.

"Aunt Jenna, he's let his guard down. He's a sweet guy. We all have our flaws." She said through her tears.

"I know, I see he loves you and did before when I was on earth. It scared me more than anything." Jenna said smiling. "He loves fiercely."

"Is it nice on the other side?" She asked crying. This was hard for her. I understood.

"It's nice. I would rather be there with you but I also will get to watch you through your life." Miranda said smiling. "You have a lot ahead of you."

"I know." She said smiling through her tears.

"Elena let me tell you this it's not all bad when you're a vampire. Damon will not go on without you with him if you choose not to turn. It's not all bad. I was scared but through all the abilities it was amazing. Tell Care or Blondie as you put it her dad said he loved her as well." Jenna said smiling. I had to laugh at the Blondie comment.

"We will Aunt Jenna as much as we hated Klaus we are trying to save him. He has turned into a semi decent person." I said chuckling. I never thought I'd try to save a vampire who tried to kill Elena.

"I know, I understand. I've been watching over all of you. I saw last night with Care and Klaus. I see the connection. Damon if you ever pull a stunt like last night I will come out of my grave and kick your ass." Jenna said smiling. Elena laughed. That women did scare me at times. I wouldn't put it past her to kick my ass.

"It won't. It was the biggest mistake I made. It got me my girl but I almost lost her. She is my world." I said smiling. Her dad nodded smiling. I was glad he still liked me after last night.

"Good. I'm glad you figured that out. with what is ahead. We have to go. I love you both and tell the others as well." Jenna said smiling.

"I love you too." Elena said crying.  
>"We love you sweetie." Miranda said. "Damon we love you as well."<p>

"Love you mom and dad. Hopefully I'll get to talk to you again," She said crying. I held her close

"I love you baby. We will be back soon." Her dad said smiling.  
>"I love you too dad." She said with more tears falling.<p>

"Remember what I told you son." Her dad said placing his hand on my shoulder. I nodded.  
>"I will. Thank you. I love you all." I said as a tear fell. It was emotional for me as well. "I'll treat her right."<p>

"Thank you. Love you both. Talk to you soon." Jenna said. Each gave Elena a kiss and disappeared. She broke down. I felt for her.

"I've waited years to see my parents. I'm just happy I got to see them and I know that they are okay." She said through a waterfall of tears.

"I know, can I take you to my parent graves tonight?" I asked She nodded and we walked to the car taking her to the family cemetery. Both Stefan and I had a headstone in there . It was put there to make it seem like I had passed. I hadn't been there for years to see them. She was silent in the car.

"Babe, your dad said the future holds a lot. I look forward to it." I told her. I couldn't believe I was going to be a father. I pulled up to the grounds of the remnance of the old boarding house. It was only stones and vines. Memories of my childhood flew through my mind. She held my hand as we approached my mothers grave. I had fond memories of mother. She was an amazing woman. She was a strong woman. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was a light touch.

"Mother?" I asked confused and turning around.

"It's both of us." My father said smiling.

"She'll make a beautiful wife son." Mom said smiling.

"Thank you ma'am." She said smiling. "Your son is amazing. You raised him right"

"Thank you Elena. I wish I could be there to help you with the wedding. Your parents are amazing. We've met. They are wonderful people. We are as excited to watch your life as we have our sons." Mom said with a smile. A tear fell. I had done horrible things and only a mother could love their son unconditionally with the horrible things I had done. I put my head down. I was ashamed for them to have watched me in my darkest days. "Son don't hang your head. You have done some horrible things. You have also done some things to make those go away. I am proud of the person you have become. You have been through dark days. Elena I'm sure knows. She has looked passed it all. We have too. We know you Damon and on the inside even though you may never show it to others we know you have a good heart."

Elena nodded smiling. "I'm very blessed to have gotten to meet you both. What you said is true. He is a very loving person and has begun to show it slowly." Elena said smiling with tears in her eyes. She was bringing me to tears.

"Son, I'm sorry for all my action that hurt you please forgive me."" Father said sadly. I nodded with tears.

"I will." I said. I heard branches breaking behind us. I stood in front of Elena. They chuckled. I looked at them dumbfounded.

"Always a protector, it's Stefan." Mother said. He came into view with his hands in the air. He knew I would protect Elena.

"Mother?" He asked confused as I was in the beginning.

"It is us son." Mother said smiling.

"Is this for real?" Stefan asked. I let out a chuckle. Us being vampires why wouldn't ghosts exist.  
>"Yes son it is." Father said smiling at him.<br>"Father?" He asked.

"It's your parents." Elena said with tears. He finally realized they were really here.

"We see the troubles both of you have had and Stefan I forgive you." Father said smiling. It wasn't the father I remembered. He had a light to him. He wasn't cold.

"Thank you father." He said. Stefan killed our father when he was turned. It was nice to see that he forgave him.

"I'm glad you two have final come around. Thank you Elena. You opened up their eyes. When I first saw you I thought you were Katherine. I wasn't happy. I saw a difference in you. A good difference. You truly brought them back together." Mom said smiling.

"Ma'am your welcome." Elena said smiling. She was proper and could have lived in our time.

"Call us Mother and Father if you would like darling. You looked amazing in your dress on Founders day. Very beautiful. You had Damon drooling." Mom said laughing the laugh I had missed so much. "Honoria Fell would have been proud."

"Mother thank you. I rather like the dress." She said smiling.

"She looked amazing. I almost died and she saved me. Bonnie did but it was her convincing." I said smiling.

"Follow us. We have something to show you." Father said. "Sons it's for you mostly. I think Elena would like it as well."

We followed them. They stopped at what would have been the library.

"Did a few feet down." Mother said smiling. Elena got down and started digging. Stefan and I were a little shocked. Mother laughed.

"Are you two going to help her? " Father asked smiling and laughing a little. "I know I didn't raise you that way."

"Sorry." We both said as we started digging. We found a metal box. I pulled it out. It had the Salvatore crest on it. Stefan was about to open it.

"Wait to open it at the boarding house. You will understand why. We have to go. We love you." Mother said smiling.

"Son, I love you as well. I know I didn't show it but I did." Father said smiling.  
>"I have done things to the people I love as well that I regret but I still loved them." I said smiling at Father. Elena looked at me smiling. I regretted all the hurt I had put Stefan and Elena through.<p>

"Love you Mother and Father." We all said.

"Boys what you find in their hold close to your hearts. I buried after your mother passed to keep it safe. A few things will surprise you." Father said nodding. I nodded back. It was a silent thank you.

"We will father." Stefan and I both said.  
>"Bye mother, bye Father. I hope to see you again. It's nice meeting you." Elena said bringing more tears to her eyes. We hugged them and they disappeared. Stefan and I broke down. Elena held us both.<p>

"They are amazing people." She said smiling at both of us.

"Yes they are. Let's go open this." I said through tears. Stefan nodded and we headed back to the Camaro. We made it home quickly.

"Stefan why were you there?" I asked curiously.

"Bonnie said to go to the old house. I didn't know why, neither did she." Stefan said smiling.

"I saw my parents as well and Aunt Jenna." Elena said smiling.  
>"Her father said to thank you for saving her." I said smiling as a tear ran down my cheek. I wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't in my life now.<p>

"I am glad I did. I got my brother back." Stefan said smiling. As we approached the boarding house. "Did you get permission?"

"I did. Jenna threatened to kick my ass if I ever pulled a stunt like last night." I told him he chuckled.

"I will too." Stefan said laughing.

"I promise I won't." I said opening the door heading into the parlor placing the box on the coffee table. I motioned for Elena to open it.

"You both do it." She said smiling. Stefan shook his head.

"Elena can you please open it." Stefan asked pleading. It was hard for both of us. She opened up the box. I gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I apologize for not updating sooner. I have been sick most of the week. Have a wonderful weekend and please review.**

**Previously…..**

**Damon POV**

"Yes they are. Let's go open this." I said through tears. Stefan nodded and we headed back to the Camaro. We made it home quickly.

"Stefan why were you there?" I asked curiously.

"Bonnie said to go to the old house. I didn't know why, neither did she." Stefan said smiling.

"I saw my parents as well and Aunt Jenna." Elena said smiling.  
>"Her father said to thank you for saving her." I said smiling as a tear ran down my cheek. I wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't in my life now.<p>

"I am glad I did. I got my brother back." Stefan said smiling. As we approached the boarding house. "Did you get permission?"

"I did. Jenna threatened to kick my ass if I ever pulled a stunt like last night." I told him he chuckled.

"I will too." Stefan said laughing.

"I promise I won't." I said opening the door heading into the parlor placing the box on the coffee table. I motioned for Elena to open it.

"You both do it." She said smiling. Stefan shook his head.

"Elena can you please open it." Stefan asked pleading. It was hard for both of us. She opened up the box. I gasped**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Damon POV**

I gasp as I saw photos and jewelry. My mother's wedding ring and a few other rings I didn't recognize the other 2. Stefan didn't either. One was a female crest ring and another was a males. It was for Bella and my son. I started to tear up.

"Do you recognize them?" Elena asked curiously. I nodded and put the female crest ring on her. "This is yours I'm guessing it was my mothers." I told her smiling she was in tears. I told her we would leave the male one in there.

"It's beautiful. Thank you mother and father. What is the other one?" She asked smiling with a few tears falling.

"Not sure, we can keep it in here for safe keeping." I said smiling. Stefan looked at me and mouthed son. He had a look of realization. I nodded. He smiled. We looked through all the photos bringing back memories of my childhood. We had pictures of mother and father, Stefan and I as infants before father changed and mother passed. Two pocket watches were in there as well, engraved to my son with each of our names. I remembered the day he got them. He told me that we'd get them when the time is right. Mothers locket was in there as well as holding pictures of us boys as babies. Stefan picked it up and went behind Elena putting it on.

"Mother would have wanted you to have it." Stefan said with a smile. She recognized the photos.

"Thank you," She said with tears in her eyes. "Can we put the photos up?"

I nodded as I got to the bottom of the box 2 written letters was what was left, each had our name on them. I knew they were from mother. I was flowing with tears, as was Stefan. It was goodbye letters. I handed Stefan his. He looked at me sadly knowing what they were as well. That was a hard time for him. Elena about got up. I pulled her into me and my eyes pleaded for her to stay. It was silent but she understood. She could always read me well. I opened the yellowed paper and started reading it.

_**Damon,**_

_**Son, I'll be passing soon. I can feel it. I'm getting weak. I have enjoyed what time I have had with you. You and your brother have always been the light in my eyes. Son when you take a wife give my ring to her along with the Salvatore crest. I have a ring for your first-born son as well. I wish I had one for Stefan as well but we only had one. It was your grandfathers. I love you son and take care of Stefan. I know you will live a long fruitful life. I will be watching over you.**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Mother**_

She looked at the ring smiling with tears in her eyes. I did too.

"What's sad is that we'll never have a son." Elena said sadly. I nodded with a half-smile. We would and we would have to wait for the time to come.  
>"I know, but we will keep it near and dear to our hearts." I told her kissing her forehead. Stefan looked at me and smiled through tear-filled eyes.<p>

"The locket was for my daughter on her wedding day. Elena I'd like you to keep it and wear it on your wedding day in honor of my mother. "He said as tears flowed.

"It would be an honor. Thank you Stefan." She said smiling. To say it was an emotional night was an understatement. I pulled out the last thing in the box, it was a picture of all of us in front of the old house shortly before she found out she was sick. I smiled looking at the picture. It was a good time in my life. I missed mother each day.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. You 2 need a moment. A lot has happened today." She said smiling and kissing me saying goodnight. She gave a hug to Stefan and told him goodnight heading upstairs. We waited until she was out of hearing distance. We needed time to process.

"Is it true you'll be a father?" Stefan asked smiling.

"Yeah, her father told me. I can't tell her she has to find out on her own. They didn't say when." I told him lowly.

"I'm happy for you. I really am brother. She deserves the locket since I most likely won't ever have a child. "He said sadly. I understood.

"I don't know how I will be able to. She's supernatural that is the only way I can think of. He'll have an amazing uncle." I said smiling trying to cheer him up. He was more of the fatherly type than I was. I loved kids but he had always wanted children until Katherine.

"I'll spoil him rotten. Did he tell you that you would have a son?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, he did. We'll have the Salvatore bloodline continue. I 'm scared, if he has my attitude. I'm in trouble." I said laughing.

"That you are. 1 of you is enough for the world." Stefan said smiling. "It's late; I'm going to go to Elena's. I doubt anything will happen but I want to give you and her alone time. You both need it after tonight. "

"Thank you brother. Goodnight. Will you be my best man?" I asked smiling. He grinned and nodded.

"Yes, I would be honored." He said giving me a hug and leaving. It was midnight and I had to be up early. I walked upstairs to my room. She was cuddled under the blankets smiling. I stripped down to my boxers and got into bed pulling her close to me. She laid her head on my chest, kissing me goodnight. She had my mother's locket and crest ring on. I had a smile on my face thinking of the future. My alarm went off all too soon. It was 5. We jumped in the shower. She could have slept until I was done and we could have headed out. We were off to the airport to pick up Lucy.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for it being so short. Have a wonderful weekend and I look forward to what your feedback is on the chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry for the long wait, I will be getting a new computer this weekend, my motherboard went out on my other one and it was getting fixed and somehow they screwed it up even more so they are replacing the computer all together. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Been busy, we are cleaning up our new house to move into soon so at night we have been over there along with school and not having my computer I haven't had much time. Please forgive me. I will be posting soon, Next week I will try to update as much as possible to make up for not updating. Sorry for the bad news.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Damon POV**

We got there as her flight arrived. She came off the plane with a smile but jetlagged.

"Hey Lucy," Elena said smiling. She smiled seeing the locket. I was a little curious now to see what she knew.

"I see you got what you were supposed to." She said smiling. I looked at her curiously. "Emily." Figures she would know.

"My parents as well." She asked.

"Yeah, periodically both sets will show up. They will both show up together. Emily has a way of working with the other side and as much as Emily hates to help us she is with this issue. I'll explain when we are all together." She said putting her hands on Elena's shoulders and smiles. "Big changes will be coming soon Elena."  
>"That's the second person to tell me that." She said frustrated.<p>

"Damon knows but don't fret. He knows not to say anything." Lucy said laughing only earning me a glare from Elena. She growled too. I laughed and pulled her into me. "Calm down babe."

"Do you have any idea where you're staying?" I asked curiously.

"Not a clue." She said laughing.

"We have plenty of rooms at the boarding house. You're welcome to stay at the boarding house." I told her smiling. I wasn't an ass unless needed. Oh wait I was.

"I'd love that. Thank you. Bonnie's dad isn't too big on the witch subject." Lucy said laughing.

"Her mothers in town. That's the only way they opened the casket. They needed 2 Bennett's to open the casket to complete the reversal." I sais smiling.

"This'll get interesting for sure. Does she know anything?" Lucy asked curiously. I wonder why she was concerned.

"Don't think so. Why?" Elena asked curious as I was.

"Just wondering, she won't be able to help much." Lucy said. "I know her powers were stripped from her."

"Yeah they were, she opened the casket though so she got some back." I said shrugging. We were in the Camaro and heading back to the boarding house.

"You want to meet the others at the grill for breakfast?" I asked. They nodded. If we had to get up early they would too. She hadn't eaten yet.  
>"I'm starving too." Elena said pulling out her phone and called Bonnie.<br>"Hey witch meet us at the grill for breakfast." Elena said making me laugh. She groaned. "Bye witch." She called the rest of them and got them out of bed. Caroline was all excited and chipper. I was awake but tired. We pulled up to the grill. They were there. I laughed walking in they were drinking coffee. I needed some but I was needing blood was my reason. They all greeted her. Matt was working. He came over and saw the ring.

"That matches your crest ring." He said smiling.

"It was my mothers, along with the locket." Stefan said smiling. "The locket was to go to my daughter on her wedding day. I gave it to Elena for her wedding day."

"They are beautiful." Caroline said smiling.

"I also have my mother's wedding ring as well. It'll be hers." I said smiling.

"It's very beautiful." She said happily kissing me.

"I'm glad you think so." I said smiling. The others laughed. We ordered and it came up quickly. We ate and were headed back to the boarding house. We got their quickly and we quickly chatted of the plan. Elena and I would go meet with Elijah and Finn. The witches would undo the spell and we'd seal her back up and she'll be dropped into the sea. Alaric stayed a little longer.  
>"What do we do about Vervain does it still affect them?" He asked curiously.<p>

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it does." Elena said shrugging. I don't know why it wouldn't.

"I'm heading out." He said. "I'm going to make a few more of each."

"Okay, I doubt we'll need them." I said unsure. He nodded. We told Lucy to make herself at home. Lucy asked if she could do some magic. I didn't care as long as it doesn't affect me or Elena to have at it. She said it was to bless the house. If it didn't stop me from getting in and out of the house I was fine. Elena and I made love falling back to sleep waking up about 12 again. Lucy was bouncing around the house. I laughed. The house seemed brighter.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too baby." She said smiling. She was hungry and peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I laughed and headed into the kitchen. Lucy laughed as she came in.

"This is just the beginning," Lucy said. I looked at her confused.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said laughing

"Emily sent your blessing a little early. I hope you don't mind." Lucy said smiling.

"Not one bit." I said finishing her PB and J "I'm happy."

"Good," She said bouncing out of the kitchen. I laughed and headed in to give her the sandwich. Elena kissed me and started eating it. I just smiled.

"What has you smiling so much?" she asked laughing. I had a grin plastered on my face.

"You." I said smiling. "You always make me smile."

"Always?" she asked laughing.

"Not always, most of the time when you aren't going on suicide missions." I said laughing.

"That's more like it." She said smiling. "And it won't be the last"

Hell no, no more of those now. "Babe, I beg you. Please no suicide missions." I said pleading.

"I can't make any promises. You can be my knight in a shiny Volvo." She said. Hell no. I was no Edward.

"Very funny . You know I don't sparkle." I said laughing. Lucy came in chuckling. Hilarious.

"Listen to him. There's a reason." Lucy said smiling and continued chuckling. Fucking twilight made us look like pussy's.

"Since you're a witch I'll listen." She said making me laugh.

"Thank you Lucy. At least she'll listen to one person." I said laughing even harder.

"I listen, I just change some things." She said smirking.

"Babe, if I say one thing you normally do the opposite. Do I need to say any examples?" I said laughing. She shrugged and laughed and shook her head. Stefan came in laughing. He agreed.

"So, your point?" She asked chuckling. She got up and ran to the bathroom. Lucy smirked. Stefan looked at me curiously.

"Wow," He said smiling. I went into the bathroom.

"Baby are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine my stomach isn't doing well. I need to lie down." She said groggily.

"Let's go sweetie and I'll get you some water." I said getting her water and meeting her in the hall.

"Elena, take this it'll help." Lucy said smiling. Elena thanked her taking the glass. I looked at her questioning.

"It's vervain and a special mixture for when your stomach is upset." Lucy said smiling. Stefan smirked. Elena eyed him. She was getting irritated.

"What the hell aren't you guys telling me?" She asked. Lucy looked at me chuckling.

"Let's get some sleep. You may be getting sick you need sleep." I said smiling.

"I'll figure it out. I need a drink." She said. Uh oh. Not good.

"Baby, I want to cuddle." I said smiling and hoping it would work. Stefan muttered something about it being a nice save laughing. She was cut off from alcohol. She was pregnant. She just didn't know it. Lucy found this amusing. We went and cuddled. When she was asleep I headed downstairs.

"Lucy, you may find this amusing but it's going to be hell until she figures it out." I said chuckling.

"Yeah, give it a few weeks." She said laughing.

"Have fun. She seems to likes Bourbon." Stefan said. Such a smart ass. I knew that.

"Yeah, don't remind me." I said as she started puking yet again.

"Maybe sooner." Lucy said laughing. "I can help."

"Thank you." I said shaking my head.

"Elena's a handful can you tell?" Stefan said chuckling as I walked out. I ran back upstairs. I saw her crying. I went to her.  
>"Baby, it's okay. I'm here. I was hungry I was going to get something and come back up." I said with a half-smile.<p>

"I'll be okay, I just need some more sleep and water. Please help me." She said with a sad look. I hated to see her sick. I helped her to bed if she was feeling the same way in a few days we'd get her checked out. She was asleep quickly. I called for Lucy and Stefan. They came up.

"That wasn't supposed to make her sick." Lucy said concerned. Great.

"Vervain?" I asked curiously. If it was vervain baby has vampire in him and fuck this will get interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I deeply apologize for the wait. Life has been hectic and been in a funk not really interested in writing. I'm back on it again. I don't own these character. I love your feedback. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Previously in The morning after.**

**Damon POV**

"Thank you." I said shaking my head.

"Elena's a handful can you tell?" Stefan said chuckling as I walked out. I ran back upstairs. I saw her crying. I went to her.  
>"Baby, its okay. I'm here. I was hungry I was going to get something and come back up." I said with a half-smile.<p>

"I'll be okay, I just need some more sleep and water. Please help me." She said with a sad look. I hated to see her sick. I helped her to bed if she was feeling the same way in a few days we'd get her checked out. She was asleep quickly. I called for Lucy and Stefan. They came up.

"That wasn't supposed to make her sick." Lucy said concerned. Great.

"Vervain?" I asked curiously. If it was vervain baby has vampire in him and fuck this will get interesting.

**Chapter 6**

**Damon POV**

"Fuck not good. She needs to wear vervain at least." Lucy said concerned. "She does, especially with the originals around."

"She can't ingest it obviously. Meaning she'll need blood was well, human blood." Lucy said nervously. I didn't care I enjoyed it.

"Okay, that's fine. I can handle that. Will she be turned during the birth?" I asked nervously. I knew it was up in the air of when she was being turned. I knew she was leaning towards it and wanted it but I wasn't sure how soon. Lucy looked at me shrugging. She didn't know. Fuck. I hate not knowing what would happen. I always had a plan.

"Okay, we can handle that. I'm ready for the wrath of it. I don't think it will be a huge deal since it will be because of the birth." I said nervously. I was a little worried about her wrath honestly. Stefan looked at me seriously.

"Brother calm down. You're freaking out right now. This is a lot in one day. She loves you and turning to have a child I think she'll be okay." Stefan said a little too loud.

"What baby?" She asked. I looked at Lucy. She laughed. Well I didn't tell her. "I'm pregnant?"

"Elena get some sleep please. We can talk about it later." I said smiling at her she was pissed.

"How the fuck am I pregnant? You were the only person I have slept with since Stefan left." She said irate.

"I know sweetie. If you want to talk we can talk now. Lucy can explain." I said flinching a little bit. Stefan chuckled. She gave him a glare. I had to laugh then. Lucy just sat their smiling. I'm sure she found it hilarious because 2 male vampires were afraid of a pregnant human.

"The big change was that I would become pregnant." She said in realization. Her features started to soften.

"Sweetie, it's true. Emily allowed it is all I know. We don't know all the details. The vervain made you sick. The baby will need blood and you many need to be turned after the birth." Lucy said hesitantly.

"Okay, I can handle that." She said. Okay she didn't have the wrath I expected.

"Is the baby full vampire?" She asked curiously.

"No, only half. Emily would be disturbing the balance between nature even for if it was full" Lucy said smiling. Elena started crying. I pulled her close. Stefan got down on one knee.

"Elena look at me. It will be okay and I am excited to be an uncle. Damon is scared for you. He is truly excited though." He said with love that was so nice to see. He did still have feelings for her but he was happy that I was getting this opportunity. He never thought he'd be an uncle. She laughed. He looked at her curiously.

"These are happy tears. Does that mean we are having a boy?" She asked smiling. "The crest was a male crest ring."

She was good. "Yes princess, your dad told me." I said with a smile. "I'm going to be a father to a son. A son I'd never thought I'd get. A son to carry on the Salvatore name that was ended in 1864." I said as a few tears fell.

"This isn't a dream." She asked making sure this all was real. I shook my head smiling.

"No its not baby. We are going to be parents as scary as that may sound." I said smiling.

"Our parents knew?" She asked. She was putting it all together. Tears started rolling down her cheeks with a smile.

"They did, maybe not mine but yours did. The heirlooms you have and we got last night were meant for us a long time ago. It was just a matter of when." I said kissing her. "Are you still tired?"

She nodded and started drifting back to sleep. I smiled and laid next her. She would be a mom and I'd be a father. Her phone went off. I could tell it was Ric. They stepped out.

"Hey Rick."

"We've been trying to get a hold of your for a few hours." Ric said frustrated. He wasn't the most patient.

"Okay, were fine, We'll explain later. What's up?"

"Bonnie's mom wants to talk to Lucy." Ric said. I didn't see this as vital.

"Okay, she can come over Lucy I'm sure can handle herself. Do you know what she wants to talk about?"

"Elena is all I know." He said concerned. Great the non-power witch knew something.

"I know. We'll explain later once she wakes up." I said smiling. He was starting to get even more frustrated.

"Damon, what are you not telling me." he asked with curiosity.

"It's for Elena to tell not me." I said. "I'll call when she wakes up."

"Okay Damon. I'll talk to you later. Bye man." Alaric said hesitantly.

"Ric its nothing bad." I said smiling.

"Well okay. It's not reassuring." Ric said making me laugh. "Talk to you later, let's have dinner tonight." "Okay sounds good." I said hanging up. I fell asleep for a few hours waking up to her smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

I am working on updates. Had a rough time lately. Been very depressed and was also drugged on a fun night out. It kind of has put a damper on my mood. I will be getting updates out soon. I promise. Sorry for the sporadic updating. I will be back into it soon on weekly hopefully. I do have a few difficult classes this term requiring a lot of time. I hope you all are having a wonderful week. Again I apologize for the long wait.

Laura


End file.
